Never Be Deceived
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it...Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet-
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be Desived**

**Chapter One**

**Sierra: Hey everyone! This is my first story written on , Winter wrote it on her computer but I wrote it on paper so yeah…I thank her for that.**

**Winter: You're welcome!**

**Sierra: H-ha. Yeah…Xion is my favourite character of Kingdom Hearts! Please do not hate me for it, I just like her a lot…Winter has Namine, Jazzy and Shayla have Kairi so yeah…on with the story! Please enjoy! **

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

I opened my eyes. Ewe, ow…sweat was pouring into my eyes! Yuck! I got up and took a look around my room.

Black paint, antique furnishing and Rob Patt posters everywhere. How I like it.

I'm Xion Blackthorn hi there. I have short, jogged, black hair and icy blue eyes. I'm 14 and about 5'11…yeah, around there.

I skipped down the hall to the washroom. "Aw crap!" I yelled as I tripped over my cat. I guess skipping is harder than I thought.

So, I did my business once I got to the bathroom and got dressed. I went down stairs after and Axel, my older brother was sitting at the kitchen table all uptight with his comic book, He looked up without concern.

"God you're a freak." I said casually pulling out a box of frosted flakes.

"Ugh!" I wasn't hungry now I wanted something else…

Right then my cell phone started to beep. I set down the box of sugar coated cereal and reached into my pocket.

_Hey Xion, What's up? We should go to the Black Nights club! I already know you will say yes so come on over at seven! –Nami_

"It's already like 2:30 right?" I asked Axel.

"Uh," He looked down at his watch on his left wrist. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I am going to the BlackNights club with Namine, are you game?" I asked my older brother. Axel was actually really fun when in public.

"No," Axel said "I am going to the movies with Kairi."

"Of course you are. When _aren't _you guys together?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm off to get ready…toodle-ooo!" He said tossing his comic book across the table and standing up. He was soon enough up the stairs.

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

I met Namine at her house. She looked different…oh of course! She isn't wearing her child-like, white dress; in fact, she's wearing yellow leggings, hot pink shirt and pink high-tops! She must have borrowed from Olette or something…and I for that matter was wearing my favourite pair of blue leggings, sand yellow shirt with my lime-green high-tops. A little different than what we are used to but we were ready to par-tay!

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

When we got to the pub we ordered 6 shots to our table. When we finished our drinks we decided to head to the dance floor. After doing that for 2 hours the song _'For Your Entertainment' _by _Adam Lambert_ came on, Namine wooted and danced around with a blonde boy…wasn't too bad looking. Then a guy -a _hot _gut at that- walked up to me.

"Hey, how old are you?"

Surprised I answered "Um, 14. How old are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm uh…16." He answered. "How did you get in here?"

Jeez can people ever snoop!

"I used a fake ID, duh! How did you get in?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head a bit.

"Well, I am a friend of the owner." He answered.

I knew he was lying but that didn't matter.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

(By that time, Namine had to go baby-sit again, so she left me alone with him. But what could he do. Like really, I had the worlds best defence!)

"I came to dance with pretty girls like you. Do you wanna dance?"

"Very much so." I said smiling. So we started dancing.

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

After one of _Florida's _songs he said,

"Let's go get some air."

As fresh air filled my lungs, he hugged me from behind. I spun around and said,

"You know, I never got your name…stranger."

"Oh," he chuckled a bit then continued, "My name is Riku Cross, what about you…stranger?"

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Xion Blackthorn."

"Well…Xion are you ready for this?" He was going to kiss me! But I hardly knew him so I couldn't. "No."

"No? Why?" he said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Because Riku, I know you're older than you say! How old are you really?" I said.

"I'm 19. Too old, right?"

"No. It's just I'm…in a…catholic school." I hated lying, but it was necessary.

"So this should be easy then, hmm." Uh oh. The next thing I knew he had me squashed into him and shoved a hand over my mouth.

"You know what? I like you, let's have some fun." He laughed darkly.

I let a scream escape my red lips, oops. Wrong move. He then started dragging me to his car.

"Can't keep quiet, well I think I can help with that…"Riku whispered into my ear.

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

In his car, he started to pull me forward. At first I resisted then, I remembered my teeth, and man was I hungry too. So then I leaned forward.

"That's a good girl." Riku said as if he was hungry. Then I bit him once I was close enough. The blood flooded my mouth. Then in my sob-conscience I heard Riku sputtering and saying,

"Whoa, what the hell are y…" He was getting weak.

"Who are you!?" I pulled back wiping the blood off my lips with my hand. He was too shocked to move and almost unconscious anyway.

"I told you that silly, I am Xion Blackthorn." He looked at my mouth.

"Oh yeah, that. I'm a vampire. I was born like this." He went limp.

"Just saying but that was the worst thing you could _ever _do to a girl, like, ever!" I told him. I knew he heard, he'd wake up in a few hours with no memory.

Ha! I'd have to give Riku a couple broken bones and a black eye…

Crack! Crack! Boom! Ow! I hit the car door…forget the black eye!

****KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH**KH****

I slowly walked home taking a nibble or two on the way.

You know what? People actually call us evil angels or beautiful fricken' devils! But I, I call us creatures and gods of the night. I'm Xion Blackthorn, the _only _goddess of the night!

**Sierra: Hey! Look, the club name I just came up with randomly. I really hope you guys liked it! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra: Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been busy with having fun and stuff so yeah! LOL Let's get on with it! Winter!

*Winter walks out in low-cut, mini-red dress frowning*

Winter: I. Hate. YOU!

Sierra: ^.^ Yeah, yeah… Do the disclaiming already!

Winter: Fine~

Disclaimer (Winter): It's called fanfiction for a reason people. _P_**E**_A_**C**_E_

_~Cruel Intentions~_

I walked into my house the next morning and heard my mother's first shrieks.

"Xion Blackthorn! What the hell were you thinking going to a bar? You are only fifteen!"

I sighed and started going upstairs, then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Namine standing awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen. I spun around to face my mom and blew up.

"You got Namine? Yeah? Well…" I paused, "You shouldn't have! Axel, how could _you_ of all people give in? Give in to _that_?" I pointed my finger accusingly at my mom.

"Xion…" Axel stepped forward, "I'm sorry. She made me." Then he tried to hug me; by then my fangs were fully out and I bit him.

"Ouch!" He cried out.

Before anyone said anything I started running up the stairs.

"Namine!" I shouted, "C'mon!"

I heard Namine start shuffling up the stairs slowly as I entered my room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Namine stood hesitantly at my doorway, and then she entered slowly. She never liked my room, my purple and black room always made her uncomfortable. Namine's room was all white and blue, 'ocean' theme Namine said… What ever…

I looked at angrily; she winced, expecting to be yelled at probably.

"My god! Mom sucks!" I yelled, and Namine looked up surprised.

"What?" She asked. "Well jeez! The geezer doesn't understand that I've been fifteen for three centuries! Technically I'm three hundred fifteen."

Namine's eyes widened, then recovered, "Your not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you! But what is the point of taking my anger out on you? I mean, it's not like you told her that I was talking to guys… Right? You did the least bad thing…"

"Oh, yeah… So… Did that guy do anything? Try anything?" She asked me, a hateful look in her eyes.

"Yeah… He tried to get in my pants…" I laughed. "Didn't work out for him!"

"Yeah?" Namine said, "You killed him?"

"Uh… No!"

Then someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Hello?" I heard Axel call out, "Are you goin' to bite me again?"

Yes! What do you want, Axel?" I seethed.

He opened the door and stepped inside, "I wanted to say I'm sorry…" He ran his fingers through his red mane; then I heard Namine choke on her spit as he did. Axel smirked at her.

"I'm sorry Xion," He pouted, sticking out his lower lip, "Can you eva' forgive meh?" He said in a 'Scarlet' accent.

I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh at him.

"Peas and carrots? Dear child, hear the sincerity in my voice." He batted his long lashes at me.

"Oh Axel, I don't know… Fifty bucks and a foot massage _may_ help me decide…" I said, a smirk present on my lips.

He sighed, "Alright. But my hand still hurts you know…"

I giggled, "Let's see it,"

He held his hand out in my direction; four puncture wounds on the top half where my jaws made contact and two wounds on the bottom half. Six marks that held blood.

"Oh poor baby…" I said in a sweet voice, "Suck it up."

Axel stuck his tongue out at me. "So…Where's my fifty?" I asked him, my smirk growing even bigger.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and withdrew two fifties, and he put one in my hand.

"And my massage?" I sat on my pillows at the head of my bed, and kicked my foot up, and I laughed evilly.

"Okay… If I have to…" Said Axel.

"Should I go?" Namine asked us. She's been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

"No, it's okay! Only leave if you want to…" Axel smiled in her direction.

"Oh, okay!"

"You can watch a movie in my room if you want…" Axel added with a sly smile, "Or play video games in here." I said as I sent a glare in Axel's direction.

"Why don't I go buy some new CD's and we can listen to them in here?" Namine suggested quietly.

"Sure!" Axel beamed at my best friend. "Great!" I paused for a moment, "I want… A.L."

"I want something… Oh I don't know… Techno!" Axel added. "Okay," Namine said, "I'll get… The Step Up 3D soundtrack for myself."

"Bye Nami!" I yelled as she exited my room.

Axel watched her as she left, a smirk on his face the whole time. "Hate to see her go… But _love _to watch her leave!" He licked his upper lick slowly.

I glared at him and smacked the side of his head, receiving a _oof_ from him. "She's my best friend! You don't talk about her like that!"

He rolled his eyes and began to massage my foot.

"Oh Axel, it's all cruel intentions…"

"I know, Xion… I know."

Sierra: Hope you guys' liked it! R&R


End file.
